Yes Father
by maxine97
Summary: After a brutal "incident" Valentine continued to raise Clary and Jonothan by himself, abandoning Jace as a baby in the mundane world in the process, what will happen when Clary a trained shadowhunter and Jace's ,an  obvlious mundane,paths cross
1. Battle Like your Brother

I leapt in the air, clutching my blade as I swung it forcefully at my opponent. Smirking, he dodged it, while swiftly swiping his leg out in front of him, effectively tripping me as I landed. Furious now, I looked over at my father, watching distantly from the shadows of the room, seeming unimpressed. Disappointed in myself, I got up gracefully and pulled out my stele, chuckling to myself as I saw a hasty expression of fear swipe my brother's face, but fading as quickly as it appeared. Looking down at my ink covered arm, I thought of a new rune, _Undefeatable, _I came up with. Closing my eyes, I let the stele work its magic as it led itself over my arm, my fingers following behind it.

Opening my eyes once more, I looked down, a new rune now imprinted on my arm. I smiled as the rune worked its powers on me; my veins now pumped with adrenalin and power, my muscles, aching with the urge to fight, and my mind, racing with all the different ways I could bring my brother down. _Fake him to the right, start towards the left and lead him on, then when he least expects it; pull out the whip stashed in your sleeve, and strike him in the heart, _my mind instructed me. Without a second thought, I complied with the command, and took him down successfully.

"How was that father?" I asked, turning to the watching figure in the back of the room. He didn't answer, instead he emerged from the corner he was standing in, and walked up to my brother, giving him a fatherly pat on the back.

"You did well son, I forgot you had it in you." He said pride and accomplishment gleaming in his eyes as he spoke. Suddenly, his expression turned back to the stone cold expression I knew so well as he turned his attention towards me. "As for_ you_ Victoria," He hissed "I expect better from you. You can't win battles with your runes. What are you going to do when you don't have your stele, how are you going to fight? You're not taking this seriously…" He lectured, recognizing the speech as one I have heard several times; I tuned him out as he spoke. Suddenly erupting anger awoke me from my thoughts "Victoria!" Father boomed, "Are you even listening to me?" He yelled. I instantly regretted those moments of peace I had while he was talking as he dragged me off to his bedroom.

I awoke once more, sitting up abruptly as nausea greeted me once more. Looking down at my arms, I saw the deep gashes engraved in my skin as the memories of last night's events rolled into my mind.

_ "You do realize what improper training results in, right daughter?" he said, his expression stone cold, flinching as he muttered the last word._

_ "Yes father," I said, dreading the forthcoming events. "I do understand. But-"_

_ "But nothing," he cut me off. "There is no exception to improperly training. You must train like your brother." He said, his words gracefully sliding out of his mouth._

_ "Yes father, I understand. But I wanted to know something." I began, carefully planning my words so the beating would be less server. "Why do you fancy Jonathan so much, while it seems that you simply do not like me at all?" I stated, preparing for the screaming that was going to erupt. Nothing happened. Fearfully, I looked up at Father's face, expecting it to be filled with rage, terror, and hatred, ready to strike. But I saw nothing of that sort, only a stone cold expression that greeted me once more. _

_ "Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked, from the corner of my eye, I saw him slowly move his hand to him waistband. I knew he kept one of his seraph blades there._

_ "Well Father," I said "It seems to me that you like everything that Jonathan does, but no matter what I do, you do not like it. I'm beginning to wonder what your all over opinion is of me." I said plainly, trying not to show the true hurt I felt for my Father's stone cold ways. I slowly looked up as pure rage swiped over his face. I saw him step forward and then the rest was a blur as he swiftly grabbed me and began slicing up my arms._

_ "Jocelyn! You betrayed me once more!" he screamed. _Jocelyn? _I thought, _Did he just call me Jocelyn? _Those were my last thoughts before I blacked out, to a dreamless night of pure pain._

Shuttering at the distant memories, I searched for my stele, which of course my Father had confiscated. Sighing, I slowly got up, straightening out my clothes as I went. Hoping to find something to take my mind off of the slowly healing gashes in my arms.


	2. A Moment of Weakness

Jonathan Penhallow

I wondered the streets of New York, taking in the familiar smells of fast food and burning rubber. I smiled realizing that I somehow found joy in this overcrowded waste land. Looking over, my smile suddenly grew even wider as looked at the girl next to me once more. Her waist length hair shimmered in the light as her beautiful curves swayed from side to side as she strode. Her electric blue eyes popped against her pale white skin, which was also covered entirely in perplexing tattoos; she was all over stunning and I couldn't help myself but to steal a glance everyone in a while.

Suddenly, I was awoken from my admiration when I heard screeching from the left of me. Shaking my head, I looked up to see the same beauty with her hands resting on her hips, wearing an infuriating expression. "Can I help you?" she snapped. I couldn't help but stare in confusion as she yelled.

"What?" I choked out after a few moments, still confused at her sudden outburst. I silently cursed myself for not thinking of something better to say.

"That's all you can say! You've been staring at me for the past twenty blocks and that's all you've come up with?" she said, now sounding more amused than angry. "I honestly thought a person like _you _would have more game." She said, starting to walk off into the distance. Not wanting to give up on this girl, I grabbed her firmly by her arm, in a grip I didn't think she would be able to get out of. But she easily pulled away, not in the least bit strained while doing so. Regretfully, she turned to look at me, her piercing blue eyes boring into my golden ones. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours before I broke the silence.

"Then how about I prove you wrong? And take you out on a date?" I asked, knowing that she would already say yes. She looked at me up and down for a few minutes, obviously deciding whether or not she should say yes.

"Eh, what the heck." She said, and I couldn't help but beam with happiness. "You can see me so you're obviously involved in the shadow world. Come to this address at 7:30. Make sure you're not being followed, and once you get there, just peel back the glamour and you'll see my house. Kay?" she instructed as she pulled out a notepad and scribbled down her address and handed it to me. The smile fell off my face and before I could ask her what the heck she meant, she had already strode off, her hips moving gracefully as she went. And then it hit me, I didn't know something very important about her.

"Wait!" I yelled, she jerked her head back and looked at me quizzically. "What's your name?" I yelled.

"Isabelle!" she yelled back. Winking at me, she turned around once more, and left.

"Mines Jonathon!" I yelled, as she continued walking.

Victoria (Clary)

I walked down the familiar hallway once more, and found my feet bringing me to the study yet again. Sighing, I plopped myself down in one of the overly stuffed leather loveseats, and carefully picked up the pillow that sat on it. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, I gingerly opened the secret compartment I had hidden in the pillow, revealing my sketch book. Sighing with relief, I ran my fingers over the familiar leather binding. Memories flooded over me as I flipped through my old drawings, finally stopping on a blank page. Slowly I put the tip of my pencil down on the page, and let my mind create wonders as it moved. I looked down and smiled at what I created.

A beautiful boy, around the same age as me stared back, his golden hair and tawny eyes glistened in the light that shown over Alicante. I laughed at the devious expression plastered on his face as he stared off into the distance. What bothered me though is that he wore angle wings, sporting them as if oblivious to their presence. But what perplexed me, is the phrase _Uscire__,__essere__libera_ that I wrote on the bottom of the page.

A wave of realization swept over me as I slowly deciphered the meaning of the phrase my mind had come up with. When I came up with the results, I tried my hardest to hold back my anger, but was desperately failing. _My life is a game to him, _I thought _and I'm merely nothing more than a false move._ And with that, I snatched my sketchbook up, and ran out of the manor as fast as I could; praying with all my might, that Father or Jonathan would not cross my path on the way out. Silently I thanked the angel, as the open air of Alicante greeted me as I exited the manor. Relieved, I ran over to the side of the house, and drew a portal rune, unsure of where I should let it take me; I have never left Alicante before.

Sighing, I quickly went through all the places where I knew there were institutes, finally settling on New York as a destination. Without looking back, I picked up a rock, and jumped into the portal, throwing the rock at the open door as I fell, effectively breaking it as I went. _I'm free, forever and always_, I thought as I fell down to bliss.

Jonathan Penhallow

I buttoned up my shirt, admiring myself in the mirror. The black fabric of my shirt made my golden skin glow even more, and I couldn't help but smirk at my reflection. It knew I was hot, everyone did, but I couldn't help but get nervous about this girl. She was drop dead stunning, everything about her took my breath away and I couldn't help but gawk at her appearance. Sighing, I slowly walked out of my room and approached the door I knew to be my sisters. Raising a steady left hand, I knocked on it forcefully.

"What do you want Jon?" I heard Aline screech. Her voice was still annoying as ever, but unfortunately I had to take care of her.

"I'm going to go on my date now; do you need anything before I leave?" I asked through the door. I heard her let out a sigh and get up and walk over to the door. Finally opening it and facing me. Even being my adoptive sister, I couldn't help but overlook her obvious beauty. Her pin straight black hair ended a little lower than her shoulders, resting on her thick wool sweater that she always wore. Sighing I remembered how her stunning petite figure, was always covered in thick clothing. Only showing her hands and face.

Suddenly I became aware of her almond shaped brown eyes glaring at me impatiently. "Jon, I'm not five years old, I can take care of myself." She said, impatiently toying with the thread of her turtle neck sweater.

"You're my little sister, and I will take care of you." I said, looking into her eyes.

She rolled her eyes before mumbling a variety of curses and screaming "Bye Jonathan!" before slamming the door in my face.

Victoria (Clary)

I landed on the side walk in a battle stance, trying to blend in with the thousands of mundane around me. I was widely surprised when no one even stopped to look at me, they just continued on with their hurried lives. Sighing with relief, I walked in the direction that appeared to have the least amount of people coming from it. Pushing past all the mundies, I looked for anyplace that had even the least bit of glamour on it, failing horrendously.

I couldn't help but admire the open air that came with being free, but at the same time shake with fear at the thought of never finding the institute in the overly crowded city the mundies call New York. I looked up at the sky. _7:30 P.M., great, the demons should be coming out soon and I only have one seraph blade, _I thought, picking up the pace. I had no idea where I was going, and I had no idea how I got there, but I found my feet leading me to a place called PANDEMONIUM. _Some stupid mundane place, _I thought. Figuring that maybe I could find some shadow hunters, I slipped into the building, despite the yells of the angry mundanes in line, and the door guard.

I slowly took in the appearance of the building, warlocks, pixies, and mundanes, all drunk and delusional, danced on top of each other, each holding a glass cup or bottle or some sort. I quickly guessed that it was a night club as I laughed to myself at their mundanes' obliviousness to the creatures walking among them. _Well, I might as well get something out of this situation, _I thought spotting my first victim: a purple haired, yellow eyed, demon disguised as a teenage boy. I carefully zipped up my jacket, effectively hiding my marks, and started towards the demon, smiling the whole way.

Jonathon Penhallow

I stepped out of the cab looking at the old rundown church that lay in front of me. _Did she give me a fake address? _I thought. Slowly, I remembered the instructions that she gave me. 'Come to this address at 7:30. Make sure you're not being followed, and once you get there, just peel back the glamour and you'll see my house.' She had said. I looked around me, no one had followed me. Then I looked at the building once more, _what does she mean by peel back the glamour? _I thought. Slowly I relaxed my mind, and looked at the building, slowly peeling back the layers, guessing that's what she meant when she said peel.

I desperately tried to see the house that was hidden behind this rickety old building and I gasped as it suddenly appeared. The once rundown church was now replaced with a gothic Victorian like castle that seemed to touch the skies. Nervously, I walked up to the building, and laid an unsteady hand on the door, knocking on it twice. I could hear the knock echoing inside the giant building from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door was yanked open, by a boy that looked just like Isabelle, the same pale skin, blue eyes, and raven black hair. "What do _you_ want, _mundane_." He growled looking down on me with such disdain it burned.

"I-I am um here for Isabelle." I stuttered. Me stuttering? I better not make a habit of that.

"Oh you're the fool." He said stepping aside and motioned for me to go inside. "Come in she's still getting ready."

I slowly walked into the house; there was nothing that I could see other than an elevator. Without any hesitation, the boy who answered the door walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button. I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as we waited for the elevator arrived and I couldn't help but sigh with relief when the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside, I eagerly waited to see Isabelle again.

When the elevator reached the top, boy slipped out of the elevator and walked away. "My name is Alec by the way. Just sit over there and she'll be down soon." He yelled. Not turning around to say so. I strode over to the couch he had referenced to, trying my hardest not to show the anxiety that was taking over my body. But I couldn't help but loose it when I saw Isabelle walking down the stairs. Her long black hair fell perfectly down her back in soft waves, a long red dress fell effortlessly down her body, hugging her in all the right places. I felt myself smirking when she walked up to me anxiously putting her hand on my shoulder. "Ready to go?" she asked, flashing a perfect smile at me.

"Yea, where are we going?" I asked, stealing glances at her tattoos.

"Clubbing," she said. "I need to get some weapons first." She said, starting down the hall way, obviously expecting to me to follow her. _Weapons_, I thought, _What does this angel need weapons for clubbing for? _I wiped the thought out of my head as we approached what must be the weapons room. Every inch of the room was covered in death tools that I could only imagine the Terminator using, not a teenage girl. Excitedly, Isabelle ran over to the way and pulled out two twelve inch blades and put the blades in her boots. "Okay. I'm ready, let's go." She said, grabbing my hand confidently and led me out of the house.

I looked anxiously around me as she led me down the street. I still haven't gotten used to the busy roads of New York, even though I've lived here my whole life. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we stopped in front of a club, named PANDEMONIUM. Sighing at the line in front of the door, Isabelle dragged me to the back of the line, trying to make small talk while we waited. When we finally got inside, I looked around. People danced around the overly crowded room, many widely drunk and completely unaware of the room around them. Others seemed to have strange features. A man in the corner appeared to have cat eyes, a beautiful girl semmed to have green skin, and a teenage boy appeared to have neon orange eyes. I looked over to Isabelle who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Look!" she squealed, pointing to a purple haired, yellow eyed boy dancing with a beautiful redhead. "There's a demon. He's going to kill that girl!" she yelled, the smile dropping from her face. Her expression grew fierce with anger as she watched the little redhead lead the 'demon' into the room labeled STORAGE ROOM DO NOT ENTER.

"Demon? What are you talking about Isabelle?" I asked. She looked at me, a confused look plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, averting her attention away from the 'demon' for a minute. "Wait, we don't have time for that. Just come on." She snapped, as she started running towards the storage closet. Pulling her blade out as she went.

Victoria (Clary)

Even in my old green jacket, and worn out training jeans, I was able to lead the demon into a back room. Although I never directly looked at him, I could feel his gaze on me, sensing his devious smile as we walked over to it. Looking around me, I noticed that we were being separated by the swarm of people, I quickly grabbed 'it's' wrist to avoid being separated and it burned me to the touch. Putting on a fake smile I tucked a wild red curl behind my ear walked into the room with the demon closely behind me.

"Stupid little girl." He whispered, pushing his body close against mine trapping me between him and the wall, I tried to hold his smile back as he went in for the kiss. I laughed as slowly slipped off my jacket, revealing my praised runes. The devious smile fell from his face as a look of pure hatred replaced it.

"_Shadowhunter._" He hissed, stepping away from me. _Perfect, _I thought, as I pulled my seraph blade out of my boot, yelling 'Raziel' at it in the process as it lit up feverishly.Within moments, we were fighting, and he had openly changed forms into his hellish scaly natural form. Other than a few minor cuts he had given me, I was fine. The demon on the other hand, was badly injured from the numerous punctures I had given him with my seraph blade. Laughing once more, I was able to trap him between the wall and me, where I had stood only moments before. Lifting my hand I prepared to give him the killing strike when I heard a door open next to me.

"No!" a male voice yelled. Surprised, I turned to look at the now adjacent storage room door, where a raven haired, Amazonian like beauty stood. Her blue eyes popped against her pale skin that was covered in runes her mouth forming a perfect 'O', obviously surprised I was a shadow hunter. The boy standing next to her was bare of runes; only one word could describe him: golden. Everything about just glowed, his skin was a beautiful shade of gold along with eyes. She quickly identified the voice to be his. The demon took my moment of confusion as an advantage to strike. He knocked the blade out of my hand and slashed its claws deeply across my check. Ignoring the pain that erupted through me, I continued fighting. Right when I thought I was about to regain my place with the upper hand, something struck me in the back of the head and the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the raven hair girl standing over me, desperately trying to get me to regain consciousness.


End file.
